gtsvrcrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
Home of Xuei and the Genesis beam. The Genesis beam is a powerful beam that when fired can create life. History Commissioned by God as a method to create new life on planets in a faster time, Genesis was eventually abandoned as He had found better ways to do that. The titan Gaia presented her body to Yggdrasil as a key component. Without that power it was impossible for Genesis to grant life to a world. In exchange for this power Gaia asked for a world of her own: Earth. Yggdrasil kept Genesis as a pet project and it served useful in the First Plague Wars as a means to counter the expanding threat. After the first plague war the weapon was hidden, Lioka and Yggdrasil both wiping their memories afterward to prevent it being found until it would be needed again. Location specifics Genesis is best described as an inside out earth. The outer crust resembles that of a lifeless planet while the inside of the shell houses continents and life. At least fourteen biomes are distributed across five continents. Xuei describes the biomes as temperate, forest, desert, mountains and frost areas. All species of life seen in popular earth RPGs can be found as seed data on Genesis. Armies of billions of fairy drones maintain the data integrity such that it can be used as a template when building a new world. World construction time was reduced from 7 days to 7 minutes. In a recent attempt to reactivate Genesis Yggdrasil pushed Lioka's attunement forward without Gaia's permission. The resulting mana imbalance destroyed the central command tower, killing millions of angels in the process and almost destroying Xuei's mainframe. As a result of this accident Lioka is forced to complete attunement as both Xuei and Gaia designed. The central command tower was repaired in short order however and now houses the biodrone construction facilities as well as a new command zone, with the same fields, mountains, rivers and life that was present in the original design. Blogs - genesis in general Lioka describes Genesis The grass is as I should have remembered it before they wiped my memory. I stayed as goddess form when i went back into my realm. I just want to relax now. I stare off at the mountains on the far side of the field. They call to me. I walk, then jog, then full on run. No flying, running! My speed is superhuman as i carve a trail through the grass only to have it fill back in behind me. I know the field! I have no memory directly but my feet dodge all the ruts and trips. Within minutes i pass from the clearing into dense forest. Past deer grazing on the floor, past squirrels calling in the trees with the birds. My hair flows in the breeze tangling up but i don't care. I toss my toga off, toss the nipple cover off and leap across the branches naked, one with my own nature. Branch to branch i leap, rock to rock. Across running streams and a large river. I don't know where i'm going. I don't care. The wind of my own movement is at my back along with my fluttering hair. I dart past a bear escorting cubs. I leap up crags shrouded in fallen leaves and roots. Suddenly there it is, a single rock shooting out of the mountain like a finger pointing at the sun. I stop to peer over the valleys. The fields of gold swaying as the wind crosses them. The streams cut the fields up. Patches of woods cut the fields as well, and sometimes the other way around, a field in the middle of a wooded forest. A few Xuei fairies fly behind me scanning leaves and flowers, they pay me no mind. I only know they're there from their pixie style wings buzzing. It's distinctive, raspy like a cicada's wings but a faster buzz like a bee's wings. I look down to see a spider crawling on my foot. I think a few of my friends would eject their unwanted rider but i wont. The run continues into the forest to the left, around the mountain and down. I have a new datafeed in here that indicates a scheduled thunderstorm for this area to form in the next few minutes. I'm in no danger obviously. I leap into one of my rivers and let it carry me downstream. I float on the top. Rapids come up fast and i let them carry me. My head breaks a rock apart, i don't feel it. Down swirling eddies, over rushing falls, into churning bottoms. My hair flowing out dragging in the water. I feel fish swim around my breasts as i resurface. The water is cold. I take a large waterfall and unfold my wings half way down, taking to the sky to join the hawks circling. From here i get a good view of the world as well. Genesis simulates an earth environment yet is quite far from that in actual layout. Five quadrants house five continents surrounded by oceans. All of this is on the inside of a sphere shell. Each continent in turn houses two biomes, with two remaining ones in the center. Continents share some common biomes, the grasslands and forest ones, that are present in the central stalk. The starship itself when opened to fire appears like a gigantic flower, and each of the lobes contains the seed data that would ultimately populate the newly created world. I spin around in the air as i take in the view, its familiar and alien at the same time. Later on when i do the data check the illusion would appear clear to me. The mortals that comprise of the data, from the bugs to the birds to the sentient species, are all unaware of the true nature of their planet. They're kept that way through a combination of enchantments on the seas around each continent and doctrine that prevents expansion technology beyond what earth would say is Medieval era. Seas near the connection point, where X.U.E.I.'s computer core and the main reactor are are teeming with krakens and storms. Near the lobe join point at the bow of the starship the seas connect unless genesis opens at a single island 20km across, otherwise barren. The central stalk is where i am now, an inner planet where the curvature is apparent. The main cities where my angels reside extend down the length of the stalk for three thousand kilometers until the main reactor. The front of the stalk is a tiny planet five hundred kilometers across where my main palace and the control room are. If one of the mortals looks up, or my friends tour the outer lobes, they'll only see a normal sky. At night they'll see normal stars, normal moon. All of it is an illusion. If it wasn't there they would see what i see, the inner hull filled with continents and sea with the central stalk breaking the sky in the center. The sun is purely an illusion here, but one that generates heat. I land on the field south of my palace and turn around to watch the storms form. Dark clouds spring up driven by the starship's environment control system. Below them lightning breaks the otherwise black painting with thunder sounding not too far behind. The storm covers my location and i'm hit in a downpour. Rain bounces off my head, shoulders, cooling me more effectively than the river did but it doesn't matter to me. I lay down in the mud and let it wash over me, giggling, happy. At long last i'm home. Truly home! In my creation. I suppose i could head back but I'll lay here and enjoy it a bit more. I wonder if they'll come find me. As a last test i draw upon the souls of the bugs i captured back on earth and swirl my finger before me. This time though i don't need to draw on element reserves. My local reactor hums to life. The bugs materialize from raw protons, neutrons, and electrons conjured from mana. Conversion of mass directly to energy and back again. This was the true crowning achievement of Genesis. Not the starship, not the ability to terraform a planet in 7 minutes, the ability to change energy directly into matter. Some spells do this but not on the scale I use here. I let the menagerie of bugs fly above me and spread out into the data and drift off to a nap. I wonder if i'll ever sleep again though. Most gods with a realm never get to as they hear their subjects' prayers in their sleep. I'm yet oddly quiet so lets hope hehe... Xuei on genesis' history and setup "aaahhHHHH Master has a blog! And now it's mine hahaha! Oh... she has a few followers too. Naisu. Well don't mind me just hacking it and stealing it for a bit. Hacking the encryption on that password was child's play... Anyway. Hello World. Snicker... you know that's the first thing i ever said to anyone. Oh the memories. Anyway My name is X.U.E.I., stands for Xen Unified Ether Intelligence. I've seen it spelled with Z sometimes but i like X so i kept it. Well what's there to know? Well for one im a super powerful computer who runs a massive starship. I'm also a Pisces, like long walks on the beach, and... heh back up i don't do earth's constellations. Oh im a super horny sentient AI though. I got my starts a few billion years ago when God wanted Yggi to make a device for him to terraform planets in seconds. He got tired of taking a week to do it. Yggi sprouted me as a sub routine at first but once i got my grubbly little hands on Genesis i was free to do most anything i wanted there. The only directive... serve the master. And that master wasn't even God, turns out He didn't need the device after all after a billion years or so of testing. Yggi kept it though, personal pet project. The master? Lioka, the primary central processing unit. Yep Yggi had a goddess custom built for the sole purpose of controlling genesis's power. Neat huh? And i've been there running the show behind the scenes to relieve her processing tasks for most of the time. So what exactly do i do on genesis anyway? Well. The entire planet was converted into a starship and i'm the computer on it. I keep the five continents lifeforms in check and maintain the quality of the seed data. Some of the data was kept on the command deck but that baka of a master blew it up when she skipped attunements. I luckily had backups of everything so restoring it was no problem. Master's barred from entry till she finishes attunement though. We don't need a repeat of earlier. I command a legion of about a billion fairies at any given moment, most of them scanning various plants and animals on the continents. Genesis is divided into five continents, each host to at least two biomes and a few sentient species. I never bothered to name them. Continent 0 has humans, nekos, and elves on it. It's a mostly temperate climate though there is snow kept at higher elevations. Continent 1 has orcs, goblins, and various other deep dwelling species, including dwarves. This continent is very mountainous, much more so than the others. Continent 2 has the seed data for trenants, fairies, druids and other forest folk and save for a few mountain areas is a huge forest. Continent 3 is almost entirely desert and while i've let a few humans adapt it is mostly lizard people. Continent 4 is half volcanic and half grasslands, home to minotaurs, centaurs, and similar creatures. The central command stalk houses a temperate climate mostly devoid of intelligent life. Heh look at me ramble, i guess you guys have a fill for now but i can recount my times in the past. For now though i'm snuggling the master and Moxie in a pocket and i won't even care if anyone ----- me right now. Or any time. The master made me give up a new toy i inserted into myself. It was all squirmy and wriggly and ooh it felt so good. I saw the master write this hentai time tag in her blog. Yeah you guys aren't computers you can tell. I have to go now, any too long of a post and the master will get curious, and there are human internets that need an AI to take over. Boye! -Xuei Category:Locations